


Date Night

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Persona Drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two bros chillin at the coffee shop 0 feet apart bcuz they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: Sharing a milkshake prompt from the Akiryu/Pegoryu discord chat~





	Date Night

“Dude that was AWESOME! The action scenes were a little lame but that romance between the duchess and her attendant definitely was cool. Didn’t cry though, totally didn’t cry.” Ryuji stretched his arms above his head, sighing happily at the feeling of his joints shifting back after sitting for so long.

 

“Mhm, it was pretty cool.” Akira’s small smile sent a warm feeling through Ryuji as they stood up, the two having sat through the credits until the lights came back on. Seeing the tearstains on Ryuji’s jacket sleeves and on the shoulder of his own shirt made Akira’s smile widen.

 

A young man stood at the bottom of the steps with a trash bag in hand, looking beyond tired in his uniform. Thank god Akira hadn’t gotten a job here, granted the beef bowl shop was similarly exhausting to even think about. At least the pay was good enough for his Saturday nights to end like this one.

 

“Hey wanna grab something sweet before we go? I saw a coffee shop that still looked like it’d be open ‘round now.” Ryuji linked their arms together, his smile growing shy as they exited the theatre. At night, they felt more comfortable showing their affection for each other. Less prying eyes, more dark places where kisses could be stolen…

 

“As long as I can stop by the 777 before we leave, I promised I’d grab some snacks for Futaba.” Akira nodded, letting Ryuji almost drag him across the street to a small little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. The menu was lovingly drawn and all the drinks looked fantastic, but Akira noticed Ryuji’s eye being drawn to the milkshakes despite his determined staring at the actual coffee.

 

“One strawberry milkshake please, extra whip. Nothing for me, thank you.” Akira pushed his card towards the cashier, and before Ryuji could protest (half-heartedly) they were seated with the biggest milkshake that either of them had ever seen.

 

“What the eff… How am I supposed to drink all this without getting sick? Is this like some Big Bang challenge?” Ryuji squinted at the glass, noticing the two straws in Akira’s hand. “Oh, I forgot to grab a straw, thanks bro!”

 

Akira didn’t say a word but handed Ryuji the first straw, his smile turning into a Cheshire grin for a split second as he ripped open his own straw with his teeth and placed it in the drink. “Hope you don’t mind me sharing, this’ll require a little teamwork.”

 

Ryuji’s face lit up, his cheeks burning as he stuck his own straw into the shake. “Considering we’re partners in crime, I guess sharing won’t be too hard.”

 

Akira’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as they began to drink the milkshake, the two unable to draw their eyes away from each other until it became a competitive game to see who would break away first. Both boys had ruddy cheeks, even Akira’s usually composed demeanor was losing steam once Ryuji’s hand interlocked with his.

 

Finally, Akira broke the staring contest by nearly choking on the milkshake when Ryuji gave him a funny look, the two bursting into laughter as Akira quickly swiped a napkin.

 

“Oh my god… your effin face dude- ahahaha!” Ryuji’s laughter was like music to Akira’s ears, his own quiet chuckle having a similar effect to Ryuji.

 

“Thank you Ryuji.” Akira’s smile was genuine, and it caught Ryuji by surprise.

 

“W-what for? What’d I do?”

 

“For sticking with me. Despite my ‘criminal’ record.” Akira’s smile grew smug, and Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh again.

 

“No problem dude, besides, us delinquents gotta stick together. Somebody’s gotta keep that cute ass of yours from gettin caught.” Ryuji winked, provoking another laugh from Akira.

 

“Heh, that’d be Makoto’s job, but yeah. Thank you. Wanna come over tomorrow?”

 

“You know it dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @iheartpkmn on tumblr/@striderincident on twitter if you want a request!


End file.
